


The  Gift

by Kindred



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Peter, Peter is 18, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sacrifice, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: When the gods of Asgard visit Midgard they are given a Gift (Sacrifice), Peter is chosen because of a stupid mark on his wrist. Peter is just grateful all he had to do is share his heat with the god.





	1. Peter Parker the gift to Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Again no one dies

Peter and Ned were at their locker talking about the stupid amount of homework they got, Ned frowned as he watched Peter rubbed his bandages wrist. “So do you want to come over and play on the Xbox tomorrow? We can order pizza and stay up all night we haven’t done that in a while.” Ned says as he shoves his school books into his bag.  
“Would love to but I’m the gift,” Peter mumbled,   
“Oh, you’re the sacrifices for Thor!” He said loudly, Peter blinked at his friend loudness and turned to look at him as if Ned has grown two head.   
“Can you say it a little louder I don’t think the head heard you?” Peter tells him as he closes his locker. 

They turned to leave Peter pulling on his jacket as they walk outside “Is that why your wrist is bandaged up?” The other teen nodded and stopped to show his friend the mark underneath “Whoa.” He whispered.   
“It showed up the day I was born to say I was his, but it was always kind of a slivery peach colour, until last month. I showed it to Mr Stark and he was a little unhappy that it’s me this time.”   
“Why?”   
“Well I think he wants to protect me, sometimes these things can go wrong. The last gift she went off the grid no one has heard from her in years.” Peter mumbled as he scratched his head. “You know what surprises me every Gift is omega right?” Ned nodded   
“As far as we know.”   
“So how come not one gift has ever said they have gotten knocked up by the gods?” They stopped and stood outside as other students walked passed them.   
“Maybe it’s the god thing; their godly seed doesn’t work. We’re just not strong enough to carry a pup?” Ned says, Peter shrugs and heads over to the SUV parked waiting for him. “Are they afraid you will run away?” he asked, Peter looks behind him and bites his bottom lips a little.  
“No it’s just something that has to be done; I have to check over to make sure I’m still...well you know.”  
“Not lost your V card?” Peter blushed at his friend’s bluntness and smiled weakly at him.   
“Yeeeah that and I am healthy.” They were quiet for a moment until the window of the SUV rolled down and Tony sticks his head out.   
“Hey, Peter let’s go.” He says Peter looks surprised at seeing his mentor in the car but smiled.  
“Well, I guess I will see you in a week.” Peter got into the car.   
“Have fun,” Ned said, Peter blushed and wished he could hide his face as Tony drove off.

Once alone in the car, Tony looked at the teen and notices him blushing and fidgeting “Look it normal to feel nervous. But you know Thor he is a good guy, you’ve worked with him had meals with him...”  
“I am about to be stripped off prodded and poked by three different doctors, one of them happens to be from Asgard to make sure one I am healthy and two I am still as pure as white lily as Thor puts it. Then I have to wash in oils that are over a thousand of years old because... of some stupid reason Odin gave and to top off my evening before offered up to the god of thunder is that I need to drink a glass of wine that had a drop of Thor’s blood in it to see it will set my heat off. Then for the rest of Thor’s visit personal bed bunny. So yeah I am nervous.” Peter tells him,   
“Do you want me to try and stop it?” Tony asked Peter, turned to him with wide eyes “I-I didn’t mean that...”  
“Well unless you want to get shot no there is nothing, anyway it’s not like it was 200 years ago where they were still killing the gifts,” Peter mumbled as he looked out the window. Tony sighed as he looked back at the road.   
“Listen if you’re really worried I can speak to him when he arrives...”  
“Mr Stark.... thank you.” 

He was prodded and poked by the doctors the one from Asgard was enthralled by Peter because of his powers and was told that even Odin was pleased with the choice this time around. This didn’t make Peter feel any better because he has a feeling something hinky is going to happen. Then it comes to the wine drinking and Peter paled as the crystal blue wine glass was handed to him. “Is it important that I have my heat? Others have been Gifts and have their heat?”   
“There is nothing to worry about the little spider, your heat will just mean a greater chance of conception.” The Asgard doctor to him as she adds two dropped of blood into the glass. Peter frowned as he held the glass tighter and looked up at Tony who was growling. “Is there something wrong Mr Stark?”   
“Yes, Peter is 17 years old.” He tells her, as Peter downs the wine and shudders at the taste and hands it back to her.  
“I don’t see a problem.” She says as a frown formed on her face  
“Mr Stark it's fine, I’m okay....”  
“No it’s not fine, everyone who has gone before you Peter has been over 18. For the last 200 years it’s been people over 18 years and now for because of some mark on your wrist your... ”  
“I choose him.” 

Peter looked up his eyes widen in shock as Thor walks into the room “You choose him?” Tony snarled, his lips curling up into an ugly sneer. The blonde god smiled at them and then held his hand out to Peter; the teen blushed as he slowly walked over to him making sure the robe he is wearing is covering him.   
“Yes, I saw the mark.” He smiles as he rubs his thumb over the black mark over his wrist, and then lifted it up and pressed a kiss to the teen’s wrist and Peter couldn’t help but moan. “I couldn’t stand by and not do anything encase someone else took him, I saw how some of the alphas look at him.” Thor’s face darkens a little.  
“He is still too young.” Tony hissed as he walked over to the god   
“I’m not going to hurt him, you know I would never harm Peter but he had been chosen for me the moment he was born, I must claim him.” Peter then stood between them because he could see Tony was getting more and more worked up.   
“Mr Stark if I can fight to save the world then this should be a walk in the park; it’s not called an honour for nothing.” Peter smiled at him, Tony scowled he knew he couldn’t stop it this is a 1000-year-old tradition, this has been going on since Thor’s people started coming to Earth, but he had to make sure that Peter is not going to be hurt.   
“If he comes out of there crying or he tells me that you hurt him I will cut your dick off and give it to your brother as a courting present!” Tony hissed at him,

Thor blinked at him in shock and turned to Peter who was shocked but amused by his mentor’s words. “I understand your concern Tony but a Gift like Peter is not one I can pass up.” He tells him as he turns to walk away still holding onto Peter’s hand. Once Tony was alone in the room he rubbed his eyes. “Friday I was you to keep an eye on Mr Park.”   
“Yes, Boss.” Tony rolled his shoulders feeling a little better.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter stood in Thor’s room, he bites his bottom lips the other closed and locked the door behind him and then moved in front of Peter. He smiled as he looked the teen up and down as he warped his arms around himself “Why don’t you sit down and relax I’m going for a shower.” Peter nodded as the god leaned in and kiss to Peter on the lips, the omega gasped and whimpered as he felt that same ripple of power over his skin.

Peter stood in Thor’s room, he bites his bottom lips the other closed and locked the door behind him and then moved in front of Peter. He smiled as he looked the teen up and down as he warped his arms around himself “Why don’t you sit down and relax, eat some food I’m going for a shower.” Peter frowned at him and looked confused at the good “I like Midgard showers if I want a warm shower back home it would either mean heating the water by hand or have Loki use his magic.”   
“Oh, I see.” Peter whispered as he nibbled his bottom lip nervously “I-I thought you would have wanted...”  
“We have all the time in the world Peter, I’m not just going to jump you and hold you down until I’m done with you.” He reaches out and strokes the side of his face and leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Peter sat on the bed bring his knees up to his chest and warped his arms around it, he bites his lip as he turned the TV on trying to relax as he listens to Thor in the shower. He sat there watching something on the TV not really paying attention to what his happening. He started to feel uncomfortable, his skin started to feel tight and he felt a sudden wave of tiredness and he got really hot…Oh no…he thought to himself as he lay down, to Peter it meant that the wine with Thor’s blood is working and it has triggered his heat. 

He whimpered to himself as he started to fall asleep because he knew it triggered his heat that meant the change of his getting pregnant by Thor increase. He didn’t know how long he was out for before he was woken up by Thor, he whimpered as he looked up at the man and felt hot and his mind was fuzzy and his body hurt “Peter?” Came the deep growl, the omega snapped his head up at the alpha god who is stood naked and wet. Peter whimpered at the sight of the alpha as Thor cupped his face and watched as the omega moaned at his touch as he pressed his face into the alpha’s hands. “I think your heat has started” Thor growled happily, and then Peter gasped as he curled up on himself and started to sob in pain. Thor looked worried as he sat on the bed watching as Peter cried out from the pain, the alpha in him want to comfort him and relish in gift’s heat the other part of him is worried at how quickly the omega’s heat hit.   
“Alpha please it hurts.” Peter sobs he reaches up to him.

Thor lay behind Peter and warped and placed his hands on his hips, letting his hand slide down to his stomach and started to rub soft circles on his stomach. “My poor little omega let me make you feel better.” Thor grinned as he kissed Peter’s shoulder as he let his other hand wrap around the back of Peter’s throat.   
“P-Please alpha I need you...” Peter moaned as he felt Thor’s hand slip into his backside.   
“Need me to what?” He asked as he pissed Peter’s shoulder and nipped at his skin.  
“In- In me... filling me!” He sobbed as he tried to rock his hips down onto Thor’s thick hand. Thor’s alpha brain took over as he pulled his hands from the teen and growled happily when he notices how much slick the omega was producing. The blonde god hook his arm under Peter’s left leg and then pushed himself into his Gift’s.

Peter let out a moan as Thor started to thrust his hips slipping his cock deeper into the teen, the god growled in the omega’s throat. His arm holding up Peter’s leg hiked the leg higher so he could rest his hand on the teen’s stomach. Peter’s moans were getting louder as he warped his arm around the god’s neck as he gasped as Thor sinks his teeth into Peter’s throat making him scream and cum across his stomach. Thor growled as he moved and sits in between Peters and pulled hips closer to himself and slipped back into him and started slamming his hips into a teen, as he looked down at boy’s face watching him thrash. Peter seems to produce slicker soaking the bed under them, Thor went back to Peter’s throat and sucked on the Omega's blood that seems additive by far Peter has been the best Gift he has had in a long time, next to Loki who his father gifted to him. 

He got Peter to cum again just as he pushed his knot into him; the omega cried out and held onto god his eyes rolled back into his head and his whole body twitch as his orgasm shook through him. Thor’s locked them together, Thor growled as he felt his knot pushed as deep as it could go and it burst to flood the omega with his seed. Peter’s eyes widen and he gasped as his hands pulled at the god’s hair sobbing into his shoulder. 

Meanwhile Tony was pacing Friday told him that Peter was in heat and he was pissed he turned and glared at Nick Fury for allowing Peter to be chosen. Even those he knew Thor had picked Peter to the gift because of some stupid mark he blamed Nick Fury the most “Relax Parker knows what he is doing.” He tells him   
“He is in the heat he could be saying yes to anything thing!” Tony yelled in frustration as he felt like pulling his hair out.  
“I’m not sure why you’re so upset about this Stark?” Fury asked, Tony, turned to him and snarled.   
“I’M HIS ADOPTIVE FATHER!”


End file.
